People with disabilities in hand and/or arm motion or with the use of only one hand are presented with numerous difficulties in performing ordinary, daily activities. One area of particular difficulty for disabled people is in the preparation and consumption of their daily meals. Ordinary utensils such as knives, forks, spoons and plates require a minimum level of strength and dexterity to effectively be used. Without the requisite dexterity, spillage and other frustrations are commonly encountered. Even if the plate and food items can be kept from sliding, many disabled persons lack the requisite strength to effectively cut the food items.
While a disabled person may be assisted by others or may choose food items which are already configured in bite-sized morsels, these choices may decrease the independence of the disabled person and limit the dietary variety available. Accordingly, a need exists for a food serving plate which can be readily kept from moving upon a support surface, facilitates easy loading of food items onto utensils, prevents food items from sliding upon the plate, and assists a disabled user in cutting the food items into smaller pieces.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 704,139 July 8, 1902 Stadelman 1,343,606 June 15, 1920 Young 2,257,970 October 7, 1941 Long 2,683,974 July 20, 1954 Brown Des. 187,237 February 16, 1960 Kindelberger 2,940,634 June 14, 1960 Wild 3,598,278 August 10, 1971 Vann, Jr. 4,140,340 February 20, 1979 Cloutier 4,218,167 August 19, 1980 Mansfield 4,284,681 August 18, 1981 Tidmarsh 4,986,434 January 22, 1991 Prestyly, Jr. ______________________________________
The patent to Brown teaches a child's easy feeding dish which includes a removable rim to assist a child in loading a utensil with food. This invention is distinguishable from the teachings of Brown in that, inter alia, it provides an overhang integrally formed with the plate and additionally provides food securing and cutting assistance to assist a user in cutting the food.
The patent to Long teaches a tray for watermelons which includes spikes thereon for securing the watermelon to the tray. This invention is distinguishable from the teachings of Long in that, inter alia, the spikes extend up from a horizontal top surface of the plate and the plate includes a fulcrum which assists a user in cutting the food items placed upon the plate.
The other prior art listed above, but not specifically distinguished above, diverge even more starkly from this invention than do the prior art specifically distinguished above.